lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Constantine Durand
Characteristics Appearance Previously, Constantine used to have dirt blonde hair and green eyes, however, an incident in his high school years caused his hair to become white and his eyes to turn an unnaturally light shade of blue, his eyes emit a faint, eerie glow. He stands at 6'0 and has a moderately muscular build. He wears a black trench coat with a white button up shirt and brown pants as well as black steel-toe boots. Personality Before Incident Constantine was said to be a friendly, empathetic and trusting person, however he was also fairly shy and even more so after he and his family moved from France. After Incident Constantine tends to be quiet and usually exhibits a grumpy or emotionless nature, having purified most of his emotions in the accident. When provoked he can become fairly hostile, and may become hostile without provocation, though this is rare. He also seems to lack humanity in some places, another result of the accident. Despite this, it is apparent that his old self can still show through, sometimes only briefly, an aspect that makes him angry when he realizes it. an example of this happening can be found while he is drunk, where his personality shifts rather drastically. Ability Purification Constantine is capable of 'purifying' objects and people by using pure energy to remove 'impurities' from said person or object. In people, for example, these 'impurities' include but aren't limited to things such as emotions, and even one's sense of humanity. He is also capable of using this pure energy in combat as rather painful energy-based attacks, and can sense the levels of purity or impurity in an object or person. It is theorized that his powers are actually a corrupt version of what they are meant to be, due in part to people treating him poorly in high-school leading up to his power awakening. Biography Early Life in France Constantine was born on the 12th of January in the city of Metz and was the only son of Adrien and Clementine Durand. During his time in France he performed quite well in school and made a few friends, however in his early high school years his father got a job opportunity and the small family ended up moving out of France and immigrating to America. Life in America Constantine and his family arrived in America in early 2010 and settled inland in Chicago, Illinois. While living in a new place was well and good, Constantine struggled to fit in at his new high school and make friends. During his second year at the high school he came under fire from a group of racist students who began to bully him constantly, as a result his performance began to dwindle and he became extremely fearful of going to school. Powers Awaken However, one day in early 2013, this all changed. While being harassed during lunch break as per usual he abruptly retaliated out of nowhere and accidentally launched a large burst of pure energy toward one of the offending students, unfortunately however, he dodged this and it rebounded off a wall before striking Constantine and knocking him unconscious. Constantine woke up in the school sick bay, where he acted strangely and lashed out at staff before being sent home. At home he discovered that the blast of energy had turned his hair white and turned his eyes a light shade of blue. Unbeknownst to others, however, the blast had done more than alter his appearance, it also almost destroyed his sense of humanity, among other areas of his being. After the incident Immediately after the incident, Constantine became cold and shifted into an uncaring and aggressive person toward others and at times became rather violent. He began performing rather disturbing and inhumane acts, especially toward the group of students who harassed him, within a month he had systematically assaulted and tortured each member of this group on several different occasions and continued to target the leader for the rest of his time at school, for the most part, the bullying problem was solved, at their expense. However, It is also apparent that he began to severely mistreat the few friends he had at the school as well as fellow classmates and students and eventually went as far as to harm a few of them too, his grades fell further and he was almost expelled on several occasions. Leaving Home In late 2014 Constantine ultimately dropped out of school, to his parents dismay. fortunately, he seemed to calm down on the violence, however the other negative aspects of his new personality remained. All was well, until mid 2015 when he abruptly left the house and never came back. Leading up to the Present Constantine moved around the states and also took part in the activities of multiple crime groups in his travels, this lasted until late 2017 when he was found and recruited by Noelle, a member of Cerberus, where he then ended up moving to Manhattan into a townhouse apartment and enrolling into the school. Shortly after Noelle took him on for personal training. Etymology * Constantine is a masculine given name from the Latin name Constantinus which means 'constant' and 'steadfast' * Casimir is the English, French, Latin and Polish form of Kazimiers, it's derived from the Slavic element Kaziti 'to destroy' put together with Miru which means 'peace, world'. ** The name could also mean "Someone who destroys opponent's prestige/glory during battle" * Durand is a French/English surname from the old french 'Durant' which means enduring , from the Latin word 'durans' Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme